<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 8: Where Did Everybody Go? "Don't Say Goodbye" by Fight_Surrender</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899807">Day 8: Where Did Everybody Go? "Don't Say Goodbye"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender'>Fight_Surrender</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Airports, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and nothing but fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whumptober 2020, pure fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fight_Surrender/pseuds/Fight_Surrender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Baz don't say goodbye. Pure, unadulterated fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 8: Where Did Everybody Go? "Don't Say Goodbye"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Don’t you dare say goodbye.” Simon pops the trunk on the Mustang. (It was the first thing he bought himself when he started work for the Coven. 2021 Velocity Blue Metallic, very incognito. “Nobody will expect a Coven agent to drive a Mustang.”) He pulls out my suitcase.</p>
<p>“Sweetheart, I’m flying to a conference in Norway for five days. Of course, I’m saying goodbye, it’s what civilized people do. I’ll see you on Sunday.” I take the bag from his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s bad luck to say goodbye, don’t you listen to Penny?”</p>
<p>“My life is complicated enough. I don’t need to engage in Bunce’s superstitious balderdash. Now kiss me like you mean it.” The air around us is sharp with the smell of car exhaust. The security guard is eyeing us as we dawdle in the drop off lane. How I miss the days when people could see you off properly, at the gate.  Granted, I was what, three years old then? However, snogging my gorgeous husband at the gate prior to striding down the jetway under the jealous stares of onlookers is definitely preferable to this hurried parting.  </p>
<p>Simon folds me into a hug, sneering at the officer. He may be a goblin, now that I take a closer look. Snow may have his hands full after this. “I bet you forgot your lucky socks didn’t you?” He grumbles, looking back at me.</p>
<p>“They’re <em>your</em> socks, Snow.”</p>
<p>“But I bought them for you.”</p>
<p>“They say ‘there’s <em>snow</em> place like home,’ Simon.”</p>
<p>“I know, they’re brilliant. To remind you of me.”</p>
<p>“How are they lucky?”</p>
<p>“Well, maybe you’ll get lucky the next time you see me.” Snow tries to wink but he’s terrible at it and it’s joined by a salacious grin which quickly becomes a chortle.</p>
<p>“So, they’re sex-lucky, not don’t-die-in-a-fiery-plane-crash lucky?” I’m smiling too. I love this man.  I cast my eyes to the security guard, making his way toward us. “I have the bloody socks.”</p>
<p>“Good,” The million-watt smile. “The cat and I will miss you.”</p>
<p>“I will miss you too but not the cat.” The security guard points and blows his whistle. I lean down and kiss his grinning mouth. “See you soon, love.”</p>
<p>One more kiss.</p>
<p>“See you soon.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>